Shaun
"I've got a bone to pick with you, Jen." - Shaun Shaun (birth name Male Jen) is a scouser and WoW Let's Player. He is now also a professional YouTuber. He is thirty years old. Early Life Shaun was born on a tepid June day to his father, Dad Shaun, and an undisclosed woman, presumably his mother. This immediately began what is now known as the Original Bad Week. He met his best friend, Jen (a sentient dakimakura), in high school, bonding while discussing anime via MSN Messenger. After graduating, the pair spent their time between Liverpool and Melbourne, Australia, where Shaun honed his logic skills playing Giant Chess outside the library and briefly shared an apartment with an IRL witch. He received a degree in Creative Writing after attending university with a host of cartoon characters, including an odd girl religiously obsessed with Michael Jackson and a mime who he ended up dating for a while. Before officially making it big online, Shaun and Jen produced an MST3K'' rip-off called "Wandering Rocks" which they had better fucking release in some form soon. YouTube and Twitch Career Shaun created a new YouTube channel with an indifferent Jen in February of 2016. Producing quality video game-related content, it was a massive success. However, Shaun soon squandered it all by shifting the focus onto dodgy "political" content, hemorrhaging subscribers and seeing his Patreon pledges drop below $2000 per video. Current income from patreon is not visible but due to the total number being over $3000 now, a sizeable portion of which appear to be $5 pledgers, it can be assumed that this trend has been reversed. Hoping to regain his former audience, Shaun began livestreaming games with Jen on Twitch in November 2016. They distinguished themselves in this endeavor by refusing to improve in any way whatsoever - their streams continuing to be plagued with technical difficulties long over the edge of reason. They were accordingly partnered with Twitch at the end of June 2017. Shaun's willy notoriously got hard during a livestream playthrough of the point-and-click adventure game ''Harvester. You can relive the precise moment for $10 every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. During a playthrough of Final Fantasy X, Shaun was caught looking at his small jiggling man, the fool. Though perhaps not as iconic as his willy getting hard, this even can also be relived every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for only 9$. Shaun is also known for getting quite furious when those in his and Jen's wonderful and good livestream chatroom try to provide him with help and advice for whatever game he's playing. Mentioning the following is likely to get a rise out of him and is not recommended unless you wish to experience Shaun's supreme skull rage: * Don't use the save point! It will surely crash the game! (Final Fantasy VII) * You need to collect the butterflies to get the MP sphere (Final Fantasy X) Personal Life Shaun is known for having a gaunt face regardless of the condition of the rest of his body, as well as a distinctly slow, monotone speaking style. He claims to be able to talk relatively quickly when rapping, but refuses to demonstrate this. His reluctance to follow through on these kinds of things betrays a deep personal weakness. Shaun is also known to get incredibly belligerent and sloppy while drunk, as evidenced during the lost Christmas episode. He once sang Lion King songs while taking a shower under the influence. Shaun can still be mean to Jen while sober, however, frequently regaling his stream audience with tales of her hapless attempts to live life as a normal human being. Shaun sometimes dances for joy. It is frightening. Shaun has little to no patience for Nazis, children, CinemaSins, his sister's cat, or people disrespecting his elk. He mains Mei in Overwatch and is a veritable savant at noted good bad game Bad Rats. His two favorite books are Ulysses and Moby Dick ''and he becomes indignant whenever he tells people this and they groan at his shit. Shaun has often expressed his appreciation for the slice-of-life Japanese animated series ''K-On!, declaring it to be the anime equivalent of Joyce. He also thinks Haruhi is okay and that Goku could beat Naruto in a fight. Jen heavily disputes that last one. However, his most correct statement is that Naruto is "rubbish"the mean tweet https://twitter.com/shaun_jen/status/885605096662413312 and that Boruto is "worse"a meaner tweet https://twitter.com/shaun_jen/status/885606174598602752 For unknown reasons, Shaun is merely indifferent towards critically acclaimed indie-rock group Neutral Milk Hotel.